


Of Porn

by micah_n10 (micah)



Category: Naruto
Genre: General, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah/pseuds/micah_n10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, for Kakashi, was an intrinsically complicated affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the wonderful kita_the_spaz.

Porn, for Kakashi, was an intrinsically complicated affair. He had standards. His porn was not just some dime-store smut written for the sole purpose of becoming jerk-off material. In fact, the books he chose to read often came with not only a plot, but also a subplot. And their characters were notably witty, dialog never falling into the realms of clichéd, attractiveness never summed up by pure aesthetics.

Kakashi _liked_ reading more then just sex. He liked the romance, drama and suspense of a story. The delicately weaved details of distant lands; the foray into an era, a world, he himself would never experience. He liked the complexity and understanding of a situation, the messy brilliance each scene could convey with a few simple words.

He _liked_ Icha Icha Paradise because it was, quite ingeniously, a literary goldmine hidden beneath garish orange. Because when inspired, the great hermit Sannin could be a poet with his words. And he was, often, inspired.

That being said, Kakashi also liked his porn simply because it allowed him daily uninterrupted passage thought the village; through the missions room, through the academy, through the Hokage's tower, through the hospital… through life. Porn allowed him privacy, and all because people _assumed_.

When the latest volume of his favourite series became available, Kakashi often forwent all human interaction, instead preferring to settle down somewhere quiet and read. It was a ritual - the lingering warmth of sunlight, the inhalation of fresh crisp paper and bitter ink. A ritual he had succumb to many years ago, and one not many dared to disrupt.

Perhaps, for this reason alone, Kakashi's genius intellect was coming up short on just why he had now read the same line five times over. Or why both his eyes continually rose to seek out the apartment's only other occupant, his current caretaker and friend.

Because as much as Kakashi loved his porn, Iruka's ass seemed to reduce all that love to cinders.


End file.
